The subject matter described herein relates generally to an insect trap and, more particularly, to a trap for flying insects and a method of making the same.
It is common for flying insect traps to include a container and a port coupled to the container. The container houses a substance that attracts flying insects to the port, and the port is designed to permit insects to enter the container while inhibiting their exit from the container. Thus, flying insects that enter the container tend to become trapped therein, and ultimately perish inside the container.
Some such traps have a container that is a flexible bag and a port that is a rigid structure. As such, the exterior shape of the port can make it difficult to couple the bag to the port in a manner that seals the insect attractant inside the bag until the trap is deployed. More specifically, the exterior geometry of the port can make it difficult to seat the bag flush against the port without air gaps being present at the interface of the bag and the port.